Bujang Lapuk
by Avykuro
Summary: Gue, Sasuke Uchiha, umur 20 tahun, masih juga membujang." Gerutu Sasuke lirih. YAOI, SasuNaru. VIVA FFN...! Rnr?


Hell yeah! I'm coming....!!! *bawa-bawa humor bahasa baku*

dah lama kagak main ke FFN... *clingak-clinguk* makin banyak aja yah, yang nge-post fic. Ya sudah, tanpa banyak bacot, silakan baca songfic abal persembahan saia ini:

**WARNING:** OOC, parodi, stress, AU, atau apa saja yang dianggap tidak pantas di sini.

**Bujang Lapuk**

_Avykuro present_

-

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Akang Kishimoto

Bujang Lapuk © Avy

Cari Jodoh © Wali Band

-

-

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah kediaman joglo Uchiha. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut style pantat ayam makin menjabrikkan rambutnya dengan menggosoknya dengan beberapa colekan Gatsby Wax. Sampai sedetik kemudian dia memencet tombol power radio dan menatapi sebuah foto Sarah Azhari di atas meja belajarnya. Maklum, pemuda satu ini hobi mengoleksi foto yang tidak jelas dan tidak bermutu. Tahun lalu dia memasang poster Rihanna super-besar di dinding kamarnya, sebelum ibunya, Mikoto, mendobrak masuk dan membakar semua gambar tidak senonoh itu. Si pemuda berambut ayam itu hanya bisa jongkok di pojokan dan menangis meraung-raung.

_Apa salahku, apa salah ibuku_

_Hidupkuuu.... dirundung pilu... _

Mengalunlah sebuah lagu berjudul 'Cari Jodoh' yang dilantunkan oleh band bernama Wali dari speaker radio yang baru saja dinyalakan 'si pantat ayam' tersebut. Sementara telinga lelaki tersebut menikmati lagu yang diputar radio, tangan kanannya meraba-raba foto Sarah Azhari yang dibingkai frame berwarna biru, dan sesekali ia menggerutu.

"Lagu ini nyindir gue yah." Gumamnya pelan.

_Tak ada yang mau, dan menginginkan aku_

_Tuk jadiii.... pengobat pilu..._

_Tuk jadiii.... penawar rindu..._

_Tuk jadi, kekasih hatikuuu..._

"Gue emang bujang ampe sekarang, tapi gak usah segininya lah.." gumam cowok ayam itu sekali lagi, dan tampaknya seperti sedang meratapi nasib.

"SASUKEEE....!!!" teriak seorang wanita dari ruangan seberang. Sasuke terlonjak dari lamunannya dan bergegas menghampiri ibunya didapur setelah ia mematikan radio laknatnya itu. Dan juga tidak lupa menangkupkan foto Sarah Azhari-nya karena jika tidak, kakaknya yang baka itu pasti akan menghinanya dengan perkataan, _"Dasar baka otouto mesum.."_ dan juga bayangan ibunya yang mengacungkan penebah kasur dan menyeringai setan.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Sasuke heran setibanya ia di dapur.

"Tolong petikkan ibu buah Duren, sekarang udah musimnya." Jawab ibu Sasuke yang tak lain adalah Mikoto.

"Kenapa gak kak Itachi aja, bu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Menurutnya kakaknya yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai tukang petik kelapa itu lebih pantas memanjat pohon Duren.

"Loh, kan baru kemarin kakakmu itu hijrah ke Bandung buat kuliah di ITB?" tanya Mikoto balik. Sasuke shock mendadak dan spontan memegang dadanya. _Itachi kuliah di ITB?!_

"HAH?! Orang baka seperti dia kuliah di ITB?! Terus pekerjaannya sebagai tukang petik kelapa itu gimana, mak?" tanyanya histeris.

"Hush! Jangan memanggil kakakmu seperti itu!" kata Mikoto sambil mengemplang kepala Sasuke pelan, "Kakakmu baru saja dipecat dari kerjaannya dan tugasnya memetik kelapa itu posisinya digantikan oleh seekor lutung, karena menurut atasannya bayarannya lebih murah, cukup sesisir pisang saja."

Sasuke memanggut mendengar perkataan ibunya yang menceritakan kronologis yang begitu tragis akan akhir pekerjaan kakaknya. Tapi yang masih membuatnya heran, bagaimana seorang Itachi yang hanya memiliki sebuah ijazah Sekolah Dasar itu mampu masuk ITB? Palingan cuman sebuah fakultas di pinggir kampung. Masih mending dirinya yang lulusan SMP pinggiran.

"Udah jangan bengong, cepat petikin buah Duren!" perintah Mikoto dan Sasuke pun melesat ngacir ke halaman belakang.

-

-

Dengan berat hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha memanjat sebuah pohon Duren yang dipenuhi dengan buah yang ranum-ranum. Sambil sesekali dari atas pohon ia mengamati lingkungan sekitar termasuk juga sebuah sungai di sebelah rumahnya, berharap ada sekumpulan gadis atau bahkan perjaka muda yang sedang mandi.

"Gue, Sasuke Uchiha, umur 20 tahun, masih juga membujang..." gerutu Sasuke lirih. Ia menghentikan matanya yang sedari tadi jelalatan memperhatikan sungai dan mendadak memori sebulan yang lalu berputar di benaknya.

**flashback **

"_Sas, gue dah punya pacar nih..."_ _kata Kiba, teman Sasuke_ _sambil memamerkan seorang cowok berkulit pucat di sebelahnya. "Namanya Sai..."_

"_Sas, tahun depan gue menikah nih..." kata seorang berambut panjang bernama Neji, sembari menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut merah di sebelahnya. "...Sama si Gaara..."_

"_Gue juga udah jadian, Sas." kata Deidara sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Lo kok nggak laku-laku, sih..." ejeknya pada Sasuke._

"_GUE GAK PEDULI KALIAN MAU NGOMONG APA!!! POKOKNYA GUE JAMIN SEBULAN LAGI GUE PASTI NUNJUKIN PACAR GUE KE KALIAN! DAN GUE AKAN BUKTIKAN BAHWA SEORANG SASUKE UDDHIHA PASTI LAKU...!!!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah._

"_Kita pegang janji lo, 'Bujang Lapuk'!" kata Kiba, Neji, dan Deidara bersamaan._

**End flashback**

"Aaargh!" pekik Sasuke setelah ia membayangkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. "Kalau gue gak bisa segera dapetin jodoh, pasti teman-teman bakal ngejek gue." Lanjutnya pasrah.

"Uuuh, peduli amat."

Sasuke kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya memetik Duren pesanan Mikoto sampai tiba-tiba hape Nokia-nya bergetar dan memuntahkan potongan lagu yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Dari musim duren, hingga musim rambutan_

_Tak kunjung, aku dapatkan..._

_Tak jua, aku temukan..._

_Oh tuhan, inikah coba__an...~~_

"SHIT! Lagu ini nyindir gue lagi! Perasaan ringtone-nya udah gue ganti Haruka Kanata deh..." gerutu Sasuke sambil pasang pose bersiap melempar hape nista-nya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niat laknatnya itu ketika melihat sebuah nama kontak tertera bersamaan dengan munculnya lagu Cari Jodoh barusan,

'KIBA SI BERISIK'

'_Sial! Ngapain dia nelpon gue?'_ batin Sasuke keki. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan melakukan ritual cap-cip-cup, diangkatlah telepon dari si Kiba tersebut.

"Ada apaan sih?!" omel Sasuke setelah ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Judes amat, Sas." kata suara di seberang, tak lain adalah Kiba. "Batas waktu lo buat dapetin jodoh tinggal tiga hari lagi, kalau kagak kita bakal cap diri lo jadi seorang _Bujang Lapuk._" Terangnya.

Sasuke terlonjak dan seolah ingin melemparkan hape-nya sekali lagi. Namun kemudian ia menarik napas dalam dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi lewat telepon.

"Iya deh, gue yakin besok lusa pasti gue udah dapet jodoh." katanya pada Kiba penuh percaya diri.

"Ya udah. Kalo udah dapet, kasih kabar ya." solot Kiba sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gimana nih..."

**Sementara itu, di tempat lainnya...**

"Lo yakin Sasuke bisa menang taruhan?" tanya Deidara pada Kiba yang baru saja memutus jaringan teleponnya.

"Kayaknya nggak deh. Semenjak banyak orang tahu 'si tampan' Sasuke bisulan, gak ada seorang cewek ataupun cowok pun yang mau sama dia." jawab Kiba sambil cengengesan.

"Sepetinya dia harus mentraktir kita besok lusa." kata Neji menginterupsi. "Untuk sanksi kegagalannya."

-

-

Sasuke menaiki sebuah angkutan rakyat sambil memanggul sekarung buah Duren. Rencananya, ia akan berdagang buah di pasar dan hasilnya untuk membayari kuliah kakaknya yang dinggapnya bodoh itu.

"Cepet tarik mang..." kata Sasuke seenaknya pada supir angkot. Ia tidak tahan dengan udara pengap dan panas yang seolah terperangkap di dalam angkutan itu. Tapi namanya angkutan rakyat, tidak mungkin Sasuke berharap ada AC-nya.

"Tunggu penuh, mas..." kata seorang kernet angkutan yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke hanya memonyongkan bibirnya dan kembali mengipasi rambut uniknya dengan sebelah tangan. Mendadak matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki angkutan umum itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke langsung ngiler melihat penampakan pemuda pirang itu, dan pikiran setan kembali menguasai otaknya.

'_Seksi sekali cowok ini.' _batinnya penuh kenafsuan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan seseorang di sebelahnya, langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menodongkan tangannya ke depan yang bersangkutan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto. Kamu?" si pemuda pirang itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Sa... Sasuke..." jawab Sasuke sambil menerima jabatan tangan Naruto. ia merasa jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan.

_Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak _

_Siapa yang punya anak_

_Bilang aku, aku yang tengah malu_

_Sama teman-temanku,_

_Karna cuma diriku, yang tak laku-lakuu...~_

Sekelebat lirik 'Cari Jodoh' kembali terdengar. Sasuke kaget dan mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ia memeriksa speaker di dalam angkutan, tapi yang ditemukannya malah sebuah lagu dangdut yang dinyalakan si supir. Ia meraba hapenya, namun tak ada seorang pun yang berkepentingan menelepon dirinya.

Sasuke tergeletak pasrah dan memalingkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, dan dilihatnya sebuah band yang ia kenal sedang manggung di terminal, tepatnya di sebelah angkutan umum yang ditumpanginya. Ternyata... itu...yang nyanyi... band Wali sendiri!

_Pengumuman-pengumuman__,_

_Siapa yang mau bantu,_

_Tolong aku, kasihani aku,_

_Tolong carikan diriku, kekasih hatiku.... _

_Siapa yang mau...~_

"Aarrggh!!" Sasuke yang merasa terteror oleh lantunan lagu itu segera menimpuk sang vokalis band Wali dengan sebuah Duren yang masih ranum, dan bergegas mencekek supir angkutan supaya segera menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan tempat biadab itu.

BRRUUUMM....!... PROKOTOK...!....WERRRR....*swt

Angkotan pun segera melesat dan kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Sangat ugal-ugalan sampai-sampai seorang nenek bangkotan pun ditabrak sang supir. Sasuke masih shock dan memeluk karung Duren miliknya sambil mengisap jempol.

"Sas, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya, heran karena sedari tadi ia memperhatikan kelakuan aneh Sasuke. ditempelkannya tangannya pada dahi Sasuke, berharap teman seangkutan-nya itu tidak sedang sakit panas atau bahkan gila. Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika mengetahui Naruto meraba dahinya.

"Eh-oh, tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke gagu.

"PASAR...! PASAR...!" teriak si kernet angkutan dengan semangat menggebu. Tangan kirinya memukul-mukul pintu masuk dengan anarki, sedangkan tangan kanannya menariki ongkos dari penumpang.

"Pasar, mang!" teriak Sasuke seraya memamerkan ibu jarinya dan sang sopir segera menghentikan mesin mobil. Beberapa penumpang ikut turun turun bersama Sasuke, termasuk Naruto.

Setibanya di pasar, Sasuke segera menggelar barang dagangannya—sekarung duren, dan memamerkan seringainya yang menurutnya ganteng pada calon pembeli. Sesekali pandangannya melirik seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang ternyata juga menggelar dagangan di sekitar pasar. Bedanya, si pemuda pirang itu berjualan sayur-mayur.

"SASUKEEEE...!!! MAU BELI SAYUR KAGAK?!!" teriak Naruto pake toa pada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan penuh kenapsuan. Sasuke makin menyeringai lebar dan kilatan cahaya terlintas di matanya.

"Gue maunya beli lo, Naruto." desisnya lirih penuh kepicikan.

Mendadak terbesit di pikirannya untuk melakukan hal laknat di pasar ini, seketika itu juga, kelakuan yang jelas akan merendahkan harkat martabat Uchiha, dan itu adalah... NEMBAK NARUTO.

_Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak _

_Siapa yang punya anak_

_Bilang aku, aku yang tengah malu_

_Sama teman-temanku,_

_Karna cuma diriku, yang tak laku-lakuu...~_

GUBRAK! Belum sampai Sasuke melaksanakan aksi laknatnya itu, Lelaki berambut _style_ ala pantat ayam itu terjungkal dengan posisi bibir menyentuh Duren dagangannya setelah mendengar lirik yang terus-terusan membuatnya kelenger. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau apa, Sasuke merasa band Wali itu diam-diam menjadi _stalker_-nya. Terbukti bahwa sejak ia baru cabut dari terminal angkutan sampai tiba di pasar ini, band itu terus-menerus membuntuti pantatnya dari belakang. Saat Sasuke naik angkot, para personel Wali mengejarnya dengan becak. Saat Sasuke berjalan di trotoar menuju pasar, para personel Wali ngesot di selokan. Saat Sasuke menggelar dagangan, para personel Wali menggelar alat musiknya dan mulai melantunkan lagu laknat tersebut.

"HUOOO...!!!" Sasuke menyobek selembar kertas lecek dari kantongnya dan mencoretkan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Kemudian dibentuknya pesawat-pesawatan dan diterbangkannya hingga ujung lancip pesawat kertas itu bertubrukan dengan hidung sang vokalis band Wali. Vokalis itu langsung membuka pesawat kertas yang dikirim si Sasuke dan tiba-tiba ia melompat kegirangan. Ternyata, kertas itu berisi sebuah tanda tangan milik Sasuke yang bentuknya mirip seperti ceker ayam.

DUAGH!

"MAKAN TUH DUREN! PERGI YANG JAUH SONO!" teriak Sasuke setelah ia melempar sebuah Duren yang mendarat di atas kepala vokalis Wali yang masih asyik lompat-lompatan. Band stalker itu langsung cabut dengan menggotong instrument musik masing-masing.

"Ya ampun, jadi artis sibuk yah." kata Sasuke gede rasa sambil mengelus dadanya. Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang peristiwa biadab itu dari kejauhan, memasang tampang congek dan bergegas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Siapa, Sas?" tanyanya seraya menepuk pundak pedagang Duren itu.

"Tauk, tuh. Nge-fans gue kali yah." Jawab Sasuke masih mengelus dadanya, tanpa memperhatikan orang yang bertanya padanya. Seketika itu juga kepalanya berpaling dan mendapati orang yang dicintainya berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, "Na...Naruto?!"

"Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto kembali saat melihat lawan bicaranya kini bergetar hebat.

"JADILAH PACARKU..." teriak Sasuke anarki hingga para penghuni pasar menatap tajam padanya.

"HAH?!" Naruto makin cengok.

_

_

__________

**OWARI**

__________

HUAPPUA INI?! *mukuli keyboard* kok... kok... endingnya gaje plus gantung beginian?! Udah awalnya gaje, akhirannya gaje pula...ToT memang bakat bikin fic gaje... huahuahua... *ngorek tanah*

bingung cari akhiran yang enak sih, jadi beginilah jadinya. Mudah-mudahan anda menikmati fic biadab ini.

0.0 Garing? Silahkan timpuklah saya dengan sekantong keripik *ditimpuk Chouji*

Yeah! Makasih kripiknya, Ji! *ditimpuk Sasuke sekresek tomat*

Jueh... puih... kagak mau! Tomat kecut!

_

_

Band Wali! Makasih banyak sudah menyumbang lagu plus ikutan muncul di fic ini. saya gak ada maksud menghina. XDD

Sebenarnya mau dikasih judul 'Cari Jodoh' persis seperti lagu OST-nya, tapi sahabat saya yang akhir-akhir ini demen menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Bujang Lapuk,' karena dia gak punya pacar dan gak laku-laku (padahal saya juga gak punya) telah menginspirasi judul fic ini. makasih banyak, _bro_.

_

_

**Yang bersedia REVIEW silahkan untuk REVIEW,**

**Yang bersedia FLAME silahkan untuk TIDAK FLAME. **

_


End file.
